fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaodan von Brandt
BIOS Temporal Gladiators: Xiaodan is the son of the animal spirit-infused warriors, Han Qingmei and Laurenz von Brandt, who fought heroically years ago against the threats of Damoclus, the demon lord of Infernus, and the rogue animal spirit, Chimera. In his teenage years, he learned the arts of weapon and unarmed fighting from both his parents. Now that he is 19, he is currently apprenticed to his father and sets off on a quest to save the balance of time. SPECIAL MOVES * Fliegender Drache (Flying Dragon): Xiaodan jumps and flies at his opponent with a flaming or freezing kick to the torso that knocks them down onto the ground. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. * Aufwärts Element Schrägstrich (Upwards Element Slash): Xiaodan swings Dōng or Westlich vertically upwards at his opponent, creating a large ice spike or a fiery tornado that damages them if it connects. The fiery tornado deals 3 hits, whereas the ice spike only deals one. Meter Burn adds two additional hits to the ice and fire attacks. * Yuánsù Dăjí Dàn Mù (Elemental Punching Barrage): Xiaodan rushes at his opponent first with an ice or fire kung-fu punch to the right or left, then fire or ice to the left or right, and lastly, a powerful ice or fire backfist to the right or left that knocks them down hard onto the ground. Meter Burn adds two additional punches before the damage-enhanced last hit. * Klingen aus Eis und Feuer (Blades of Ice and Fire): Xiaodan rushes at his opponent with a right or left horizontal slash from Dōng or Westlich, then a left or right horizontal slash from Westlich or Dōng that knocks them down. On Meter Burn, he horizontally slashes at the foe in separate directions with both swords after the second slash, with the third hit knocking down the foe instead of the second. * Dim Mak: Xiaodan holds Dōng or Westlich in front of him. If hit by a high or middle attack while in this state, he holsters his swords to uppercut his opponent in the face once, punch them in the gut four times, supercharge his right or left hand with ice or fire, and perform a powerful palm strike that knocks the opponent back at quarter-screen and causes a hard knockdown. Post-Special Move, he re-draws his swords. On Meter Burn, the opponent is knocked back further. TEMPORAL ATTACK * Dōngxī Fāng de Érzi (Son of the East and West): Xiaodan crosses Dōng and Westlich in front of him, then X-slashes at his opponent. What happens next is, calling out, "Allow me to show you...", as he does so, super-charges his fists and feet with fire on the left side and ice on the right-side, then does his mother's Bīnglún special move, followed by uppercutting the character on the receiving end of this move into the air. Then, while his opponent is still airborne, Xiaodan draws his dual swords and slashes at them three times diagonally to the right or left and twice diagonally to the left or right, continuing on, "The duality of Östliche und westliche Techniken (Eastern and Western techniques)...", and finishes off by thrusting Dōng and Westlich into the ground, creating a large, erupting flame and an ice spike of the same size, both of which hit the opponent, "And that of my parents' elements!" Afterwards, the opponent falls back down onto the arena "floor." TIME KILLS * Liăng Gè Yuánsù de Quántóu (Two-Element Fists): Xiaodan holsters Dōng and Westlich onto his back, super-charges his fists with fire and ice, during which he says, "Bist du darauf vorbereitet (are you prepared for this)?", delivers a barrage of kung-fu punches to his opponent, finishing off with a powerful ice punch that freezes their head and torso entirely. What happens next is he, with his left hand, uppercuts the character on the receiving end of this Time Kill, shattering their frozen torso to pieces, but not their frozen head, which then flies high up into the air, and their disembodied arms and lower body fall to the arena "floor" in a pool of their own blood. Then, as soon as the head is about to fall back down onto the ground, Xiaodan jumps at it and fire-kicks it, and the sequence freezes and slows on him as the head shatters into icy and gory pieces and blood flies everywhere. Must be performed at sweep distance. * X Wird es Dir Geben (X Will Give it to You): Xiaodan flip-kicks his opponent into the air, then, as soon as they land back down, he slashes a fire-and-ice "X" at their neck, separating their head from the rest of their body, which subsequently falls to the arena "floor," but no blood comes out of the severed body parts due to the fire having burned it away. Then, while the defeated foe's severed head is still airborne, he thrusts Dōng and Westlich into the ground, creating a large block of ice on his right that freezes half of the head in it and a pillar of fire on his right that gives the other half realistic third-degree burns. Lastly, the sequence freezes and slows on it as Xiaodan uses Westlich to slice it vertically in half, exposing the split and burned halves of their brain and tongue. Must be performed at close distance. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Dante Basco Rival: Emel Zengin Stage: European Renaissance, 1523 - Autumn Woods * Intro Sequence (Appear First): Xiaodan dynamically enters with a flaming or freezing Fliegender Drache, then takes out Dōng and Westlich and spins them in his hands. After his opponent enters and speaks, during which he stops and puts the blades together, he scrapes them against each other, creating sparks of fire and ice as he does so, and goes into his fighting stance. * Intro Sequence (Appear Second): Xiaodan walks in and does a pre-fight kung fu bow. After his opponent replies, he draws Dōng and Westlich and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Xiaodan plants Dōng and Westlich into the ground and does a few kung-fu punches and a jumping kick. Afterwards, he says, "I bet that your parents taught you poorly," takes his swords out of the ground, and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Xiaodan spins Dōng and Westlich in both hands for four seconds, during which he continues on, "Now you know what I am capable of!", then the sequence freezes and slows on him as he slashes a fire-and-ice "X" at the camera and a burning "火" (fire) and freezing "冰" (ice) appear behind him. MATCH INTROS MIRROR MATCH * Xiaodan: Did my parents have another son without telling me? * Mirror!Xiaodan: Are you implying me to be your long-lost shuāngbāotāi xiōngdì (twin brother)? * Xiaodan: As a matter of fact, ja (yes). VS. EMEL * Xiaodan: They sent a nü cìkè (woman assassin) after me? * Emel: You are very handsome. Yaklaş (come closer). * Xiaodan: Flirt all you wish. The answer is still nein (no). VS. TREVOR * Xiaodan: Your jūnduì zhànshù (army tactics) are strange to me. * Trevor: They're not to be taken lightly, son. * Xiaodan: I apologize in advance if I offended you. VS. WILHELM * Xiaodan: You will never oppress Germany. * Wilhelm: Mein Führer wills it! * Xiaodan: Then he is no better than you fuck. VS. SATOSHI * Xiaodan: Can I help you, ánzĭ cóng wèilái (man from the future)? * Satoshi: You are in possession of potentially dangerous weaponry. * Xiaodan: In the wrong hands, these swords could be. VS. JANE * Xiaodan: How are you capable of changing your arms to swords? * Jane: Scientists cybernetically brought me back to life. * Xiaodan: Their views on life after death are all Greek to me. VS. CASSIUS * Xiaodan: Tell me. What do you fight for? * Cassius: Famam gloriamque (fame and glory), and you? * Xiaodan: Neither. I am merely a blacksmith's son. VS. GRUNK Xiaodan: A fuckin primitive man? Grunk: No just shit that. Me first host of animal spirit. Xiaodan: I hope I can have mine of my own one day. VS. EZTLI Xiaodan: This mindless slaughter must stop. Eztli: It is all in the name of Huitzilopochtli! Xiaodan: Your god is a poor influence on you. VS. SIGURD * Xiaodan: That is quite a heavy axe. * Sigurd: I can handle tungt våpen (heavy weaponry) with ease. * Xiaodan: As could mein Vater (my father) in his younger days. VS. ROLF Xiaodan: Another wielder of zwei klingen (two blades)? * Rolf: Yours are quite unique. How, exactly? * Xiaodan: They have my parents' elemental powers. VS. EAGLE EYE * Xiaodan: Núlì zhìdù (slavery) must have been cruel for you. * Eagle Eye: Thankfully, I done escaped. * Xiaodan: And... you are happy with that? VS. ZAARXA * Xiaodan: State your business, Weltraumkreatur (space creature). * Zaarxa: My boss will pay me extra for those swords. * Xiaodan: A bounty?! I did nothing wrong! VS. JISHI YUAN * Xiaodan: 'Tis an honor to meet the timekeeper. * Jishi Yuan: You learned your parents' fighting arts well. * Xiaodan: Then allow me to show you the duality of both. VS. TEMPUS * Xiaodan: Jishi Yuan does not approve of your motives. * Tempus: I will kill that senile fool. * Xiaodan: And bring imbalance to all time? Not a chance. VS. CLEO * Xiaodan: Africans in the future sure do talk strange. * Cleo: Yo' ass better surrender them long knives. * Xiaodan: I can fight without them as well. VS. SAOIRSE * Xiaodan: I have never seen a Frau (woman) as strong as you. * Saoirse: I am one of the few women warriors o' me tribe. * Xiaodan: There should be more warriors your gender. VS. 4N1H1L8 * Xiaodan: Come no closer, korrupte Automat (corrupt automaton). * 4N1H1L8: Your antiquated fighting is a blight on this world. * Xiaodan: Do not take my parents' teachings lightly! VS. ZHIRUO * Xiaodan: The Zhōngguó Jūnduì (Chinese Army) would not allow women. * Zhiruo: I dressed up as a man to join them. * Xiaodan: I hope they do not see right through you. VS. FABIO * Xiaodan: Fergus and Charlotte MacDougal's son, I presume? * Fabio: You must have me confused with someone else. * Xiaodan: It matters not. You are still a schmutziger Pirat (filthy pirate)! VS. KHAMET * Xiaodan: So, they have warriors in the desert... * Khamet: This one fights in the name of his Pharaoh! * Xiaodan: Care to test your wŭqì (weaponry) against mine? VS. OKUMA * Xiaodan: So, you must be Hodari Jasiri's future descendant... * Okuma: Not quite. I am West Pan-African. He was from the East. * Xiaodan: In that case, forgive my poor judgment. VS. ANDRÉ * Xiaodan: A plague victim... I must stay away... * André: (cough) (cough) 'Tis ironic, given that I am a plague doctor. * Xiaodan: If only you could cure yourself... VS. B. MARY * Xiaodan: A xuétú (apprentice) of Grzegorz Krew? * B. Mary: Who are you talking about? * Xiaodan: He was hanged 21 years ago in my time. VS. MASARU * Xiaodan: Masaru Kurozawa, I presume? * Masaru: In the flesh, nakama no senshi (fellow warrior). * Xiaodan: You look younger than I envisioned. VS. STEEL DANIEL * Xiaodan: You fight like Thomas Montague. * Steel Daniel: Is that because I am a knight, like him? * Xiaodan: Definitely so. VS. VALKYRIE * Xiaodan: So, weaponry will be different in your time... * Valkyrie: Mine is technological. * Xiaodan: I know not what that word means. VS. ARES * Xiaodan: Your quest for war ends here, xié'è de shàngdì (evil god) * Ares: Your father was a fool to allow you in the battlefield. * Xiaodan: Talk about having issues with yours. EUROPEAN RENAISSANCE, 1523 - AUTUMN WOODS TEMPORAL ENVIRONMENT KILL * Bitte Füttere die Tierwelt Nicht (Please Do Not Feed the Wildlife): The defeated character goes flying into the trees until they hit one, then, upon landing onto the ground, they turn around to see a brown bear in their path. As they fearfully try to back away from the creature on their palms, the bear viciously roars, graphically claws open their chest, leaving their heart and lungs exposed, and shreds up their intestines. Lastly, it rips their throat open and tears out their heart, then the sequence freezes and slows on it as it crushes the heart in its jaws with blood flying everywhere. Must be performed at the left of the stage. EUROPEAN RENAISSANCE, 1523 - AUTUMN WOODS PARADOXICAL PUNISHMENT * Sŭnhuài de Èr Yuán Xìng (Corrupted Duality): Xiaodan loses control of Dōng and Westlich and struggles with them, during which his right hand starts to freeze up and his left hand starts to burn up. He soon suffers and screams in excruciating pain as the fire and ice quickly spread to his body until the right half of his body is completely frozen solid in ice and the left half suffers realistic third-degree burns. Afterwards, he drops his swords to the ground and falls over on the frozen right half of him, then the sequence freezes and slows on Xiaodan as said half shatters into pieces of ice and gore, with blood splashing everywhere as this happens. DENWA KODEKKU * Satoshi: (calling Officer Yamamoto, who appears as a mid-20s Japanese policewoman with neck-length hair, on his smartphone) Officer Yamamato! Those swords the young civilian within this vicinity is carrying don't look anything like the kind I'm familiar with. Watashi ni ate sasete kudasai (let me guess)... European design? * Officer Yamamoto (voiced by Stephanie Sheh): You got that right. The name of the person in possession of them is Xiaodan von Brandt. * Satoshi: "Von Brandt?" Where have I heard that name before? Is that supposed to be the name of some sort of hanzai soshiki (crime syndicate), headquartered in the continent? * Officer Yamamoto: In actuality, iie (no). He's the son of the 16th-century German blacksmith, Laurenz von Brandt, and his Chinese wife, Qingmei, both of whom fought against the dangerous threats of akuma no shukun (demon lords) and rogue animal spirits. * Satoshi: Matte (wait)... Aren't there no such things as demons or ghosts? * Officer Yamamoto: Not one to believe in fantastical things... you know, the kind that can usually only be seen in movies and TV, I see, Officer Maeda. Now, allow me to explain the touken (swords) a little further. * Satoshi: I'd be more than happy to. * Officer Yamamato: Their names are Dōng and Westlich, and they were forged from his parents' elemental powers of hi to kori (fire and ice), given that he is currently apprenticed to his father. * Satoshi: Hontouni (really)? Well, I hope to God that this kid doesn't use them to commit arson, or cause another Ice Age, or anything. * Officer Yamamato: Shinpaishinaide (don't worry), he won't. He only wishes to use them and the wushu learned from his mother to protect the world against whatever threats come his way. * Satoshi: Then I suppose I'm not the only one around here who can fight unarmed or with a weapon anymore. * Officer Yamamoto: Well, ganbarou (good luck) during the fight! Ending call now. (hangs up) ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (The first mid-narration cut takes us to a panoramic landscape of the town square of Wittenberg in 1523 during the European Renaissance.) * Xiaodan (narrating): Sehen Sie diesen Ort (see this place)? This is Holy Roman Empire-ruled Germany, under the reign of Charles V. (Then, in the second mid-narration cut, we tour through the town, where everyone is seen minding their own business.) * Xiaodan (narrating): And this is the town of Wittenberg, where Martin Luther nailed his 95 Theses to the church door six years earlier... (Lastly, in the third and final mid-narration cut, we're taken to the interior of the von Brandt family's smithy house, where Xiaodan is with his parents, Qingmei and Laurenz, who are now 20 to 22 years older than they were in Bellum Bestiaes I and II, with her hair having become completely white and his, including his mustache, now graying as indication.) * Xiaodan (narrating): And where my parents, Laurenz and Qingmei, and I reside. * Laurenz (reprised by Travis Willingham): (handing Xiaodan a pair of European-style swords, one with a red blade and the other with a blue blade) Here, take these swords, mein Junge (my boy). * Qingmei (reprised by Kelly Hu): I helped in the creation of bīng jiàn (the ice sword). * Laurenz: Oh, did you, now? * Qingmei: Undoubtedly so. * Xiaodan: Dankeschön (thank you very much) for these swords, Vader (Father). But... Exactly what are they for? * Laurenz: We assumed that, when you were old enough, one day you would become a großer Krieger (great warrior), just as we were in our younger days. Furthermore, as you know, today is your 19th birthday, Xiaodan, so from now until you are too old and senile to continue fighting, they are yours to own. * Xiaodan: And... Do you have anything else for me? * Laurenz: I forged for you this... (presents Xiaodan with a silver European-style plate with some gold over it) and these. (presents Xiaodan with silver and gold shin guards, as well as gauntlets made from the same materials) They could be of use to you. * Xiaodan: Sure, I will take those as well. (takes the armor and puts all of it on) * Laurenz: Now begins your first venture into adulthood. * Qingmei: Zhù nĭ hăoyùn, wŏ de érzi (good luck, my son). * Xiaodan: Shì de, Mŭqīn (yes, Mother). (Later, we cut to Xiaodan in his home stage, the Autumn Woods, where he does a martial arts kata, followed by drawing Dōng and Westlich and spinning them in his hands.) * Xiaodan: (narrating) Worry not for my well-being, Mŭqīn and Vader. I will prove to you that I am more than just a blacksmith's apprentice! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Emel Zengin (Cut to the Temporal Arena, a floating, futuristic-looking arena somewhere in the middle of outer space, where Xiaodan and Emel stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other, a bald ancient alien announcer with rocky, dark gray skin who wears blue and dark blue sci-fi-themed armor stands in the center, and 30,000 human and alien spectators are seen in attendance, cheering.) * Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Tournament of All Time Finals! The winner will go on to face the timekeeper himself, Jishi Yuan, for a chance to be returned to their native time period! On the left side is, from the European Renaissance, 1523, Xiaodan von Brandt! On the right side is, from the Ottoman Empire, 1301, Emel Zengin! * Xiaodan: Darf ich Ihnen helfen, Fräulein? (may I help you, miss?) If you have any business, now would be a good time to state it. * Emel: I never assumed that I would live to see the day a man as young and handsome as you comes in need of a little... iğfal (seduction) before he falls to my zehir (poison). * Xiaodan: I will never become the plaything of a poisonous temptress! (goes into his fighting stance) Take your seductive wiles elsewhere. * Emel: You know how men are. (going into her fighting stance as well) They become boring very quickly. SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Jishi Yuan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Emel is down on one knee and one hand.) * Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the Tournament of All Time Finals is... Xiaodan von Brandt! * Xiaodan: Your needless ànshā (assassination) of others is unforgivable and must stop immediately. * Emel: Asla (never)! I had hoped to give you one last dance before I put an end to you... until you had to go and RUIN IT! * Xiaodan: That is because the only frau (woman) I ever go near is my mother. You, on the other hand, are a third-rate huài nürén (villainess) who deserves no love at all. (A temporal portal appears behind Xiaodan, who walks into it.) * Emel: YOK HAYIR (NO)!! I will not stand for this FUCK rejection! (Five seconds later, we cut to Xiaodan in what looks like the interior of an imperial palace in ancient China, with a giant hourglass standing in the middle of the area. Observing the hourglass is an elderly, balding Asian man with a long white beard and an ornate yellow and orange Chinese robe.) * Xiaodan: Where... the fuck am I? Exactly what is this place? * Jishi Yuan (voiced by Keone Young): This is where I observe the events of time, and have done so for thousands of years. (approaching Xiaodan) Wŏ huānyíng nĭ (I bid you welcome) to my chamber. * Xiaodan: So, you must be Jishi Yuan, the man in charge of making sure time runs the smoothest it can... Long have I waited to be able to meet you in person. * Jishi Yuan: The pleasure is all mine, son of Qingmei and Laurenz. I can tell just by looking at the shuāng jiàn (dual swords) that you carry that you have the elemental powers of both of your parents. * Xiaodan: Mein Vater (my father) and I spent all of drei Tage (three days) working on them. Wŏ de mŭqīn (my mother) helped with bīng jiàn, Dōng, though. * Jishi Yuan: So, you are an apprentice blacksmith, I see... I hope that, one day, you succeed your father when he retires. * Xiaodan: Perhaps, after you send me home to 1523, he and Mŭqīn will see... (goes into his fighting stance) that I am just as much of a warrior as I am an apprentice blacksmith. * Jishi Yuan: Let us see if you are worthy enough to face me in combat first. (goes into his fighting stance as well) Then I will send you back home to the time period from which you came. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Tempus (After the fight, a badly-beaten Jishi Yuan is down on one knee and one hand.) * Jishi Yuan: You have proven yourself to be the zhànshì (warrior) your parents trained you to be, Xiaodan. I am quite impressed with the prowess you showed in our fight. * Xiaodan: Xièxiè (thank you). (helps Jishi Yuan up) I wish they were there when I did that. They would have been proud of me. * Jishi Yuan: I will now use the last of my shíjiān lìliàng (temporal power)... (creates a temporal portal behind Xiaodan, intended for him to return home to the European Renaissance) to return you to your native time period. (Suddenly, another temporal portal appears on the floor out of nowhere. From it emerges a tall, bald, muscular, rocky-dark-gray-skinned ancient alien in a gold and dark blue metal space suit with a large dark blue triangle with a golden hourglass emblem in the middle of it going across the chest and shoulders. He also wears futuristic-looking dark blue gloves and boots.) * Tempus (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley): (interrupting Jishi Yuan in the middle of sending Xiaodan back to his home time period) Not so fast, senile old fool. (Jishi Yuan leaves, and the temporal portal behind Xiaodan disappears, followed by the top half of the giant hourglass in the middle of the Timekeeper's Chamber breaking, the walls and roof exploding to pieces, and the sky becoming very similar to how it looks in the Chaotian Age variation of the Kronika's Hourglass stage in Mortal Kombat 11) I cannot allow you to return this young warrior home to his time period just yet. * Xiaodan: (turning to face Tempus) So, you are the threat to the balance of time that Jishi Yuan warned me of. * Tempus: In the flesh, Xiaodan von Brandt, spawn of German and Chinese warriors of the early years of the 16th century who battled against demons and rogue animal spirits before you were born. * Xiaodan: Without them, I would not see what else there is to me besides being merely an apprentice blacksmith in a Heiliges Römisches Reich (Holy Roman Empire)-ruled town. The timekeeper says, and I am very much with him on, that your plans of bringing imbalance and disorder throughout all of time must stop here and now. * Tempus: Oh, really? Allow me to show you what will be to blame for the sorry state of your homeland in the coming years. (Tempus then uses his temporal powers to create the first of three visions inside the cracked bottom of the hourglass, which shows the German Peasants' War. What goes on in the vision is that rebellious German peasants are seen surrounding a knight, then more peasants surround the castle at Weinsberg.) * Tempus: Soon will come an uprising by peasants burdened by taxes, but that will prove ruinous, for many will be slaughtered like mad dogs. * Xiaodan: I hope they have the Artillerie und Kavallerie (artillery and cavalry) necessary to survive all of that. (Then, in another vision, we're taken to the 17th century, where marauding armies pillage the German countryside and the corpses of famine and plague-struck Germans litter the streets of Leipzig, with some still living.) * Tempus: ...Then will come the 17th century. Do not expect the 30-year war then to be any better, for violence, famine, and plague will take many. * Xiaodan: Nein (no)! Why would you ever bring up such future devastation throughout my land? (Xiaodan is shown the third and final vision, which shows a three-way split screen of, during the Great Turkish War, Holy Roman Empire soldiers battling against Louis XIV's army on the middle Rhine during the Nine Years' War and many Habsburg and Ottoman soldiers fighting against each other in the Battle of Vienna in what is now Austria during the Great Turkish War and the Austro-Turkish War of the 18th century in the Battle of Petrovaradin in what is now Serbia.) '' * Tempus: Because I highly doubt that your parents or you will be alive to see it all by then. Nor the other wars in the rest of Europe that your country will fight in. * Xiaodan: Then perhaps some of my descendants might... as ''shìbīng (soldiers) in those coming wars. (The visions disappear, taking us back to the final boss battle.) * Tempus: You are absolutely correct, young warrior. However, their time in the Holy Roman Empire and Habsburg armies will be no easier for them than your inevitable fate is for you. * Xiaodan: Those who come after me will persevere in those wars, no matter the cost. Your defeat will ensure fucked... (goes into his fighting stance) the future of Mein stolzes und edles Land (my proud and noble country)! * Tempus: We will see about that. You will soon know your place... (goes into his fighting stance as well) in the very fabric of time! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten Tempus is down on one knee and one hand.) * Xiaodan: I have proven to you there is more to me than being just a blacksmith's son, have I not? I am a zhànshì (warrior)! (kung-fu-punches Tempus into the bottom of the hourglass, completely shattering it to pieces, some of which then embed in his abdomen and left arm, separating them from the rest of his body and causing blood to spill out of the severed pieces of him.) * Tempus: No... You fool... What have you done!? (now legless and one-armed, crawls away from the severed pieces of him) I should have altered the timeline... (continuing as the giant hourglass begins to magically put itself back together) so you would never be born... when I had the chance! (one piece of hourglass then slices through his whole head, splitting it in two and exposing the split halves of his brain and tongue, then the hourglass sucks his whole, separated, now-dead body inside, causing him to disappear completely and fully repairing itself in the process) * Jishi Yuan: (using his temporal powers to return his chamber to its original state, then approaching Xiaodan) Gōngxĭ (congratulations). You have stopped the threat of Tempus and may now return to the time period where you belong. (reverses the disappearance of the temporal portal intended for Xiaodan to return home to the European Renaissance) Jiā děngzhe nĭ (home awaits you). (With that, Xiaodan walks into the portal, which disappears along with him. Afterwards, he is suddenly back in his native time period, where his parents are waiting for him in their smithy house.) * Qingmei: (hugging Xiaodan) Huānyíng huí jiā (welcome home), Xiaodan. We have awaited your return. * Xiaodan: Shì (yes), I know, Mŭqīn. Fighting that malevolent Weltraumkreatur (space creature) who planned to tamper with the very thread of time was tough, but at least I persevered to the end and saved all that is and has been written in guòqù, xiànzài hé wèilái (the past, the present, and the future). * Qingmei: Not to mention you managed to make it out alive in one piece. (lets go of Xiaodan) * Laurenz: However, you still have more training ahead of you. * Xiaodan: What kind of training? * Laurenz: Blacksmith training. Now, take this smithing hammer... (hands Xiaodan a smithing hammer) and this steel ore. (hands Xiaodan a heavy bag full of steel ore fragments) That should be enough for 50 simple Dolche (daggers). * Xiaodan: Ja, Vader (yes, Father). I will get right on it. (gets to work on the dagger blades, starting by putting on a pair of blacksmith gloves and, using a pair of forging tongs, takes some fragments of the ore, heats them in the furnace, takes them out, and, using the tongs to hold a fragment in place, shapes it into a dagger blade on the anvil, then cools the hot blade down in a nearby barrel of water and places it aside, followed by repeating the process with two more fragments, which is quickly done step by step to save ending sequence time) (We then cut to Xiaodan in the Autumn Woods. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a phoenix animal spirit materializes in a flash of fire in front of him.) * Phoenix (voiced by Jennifer Hale): So, you must be Xiaodan von Brandt. You have shown everyone that there is much more to you than being merely a peasant apprenticed to his blacksmith father in the Tournament of All Time. * Xiaodan: That is because the warrior blood of both my parents pumps right through my veins. Es ist mein Schicksal (it is my destiny). * Phoenix: And it has been since the very moment you were born. From now until the end of your life, at which time I will go and find a replacement resident warrior, I will live inside your body so that you may use my power to change form, as your parents did with Vulpes Arcticum and Bubalus before you. (flies into Xiaodan's body, inhabiting it in the process) * Xiaodan: This new power I acquired only recently... I suppose I should give it a try before the next major threat comes! (focuses his energy and is engulfed in ice and fire, during which he starts growing feathers, flames, ice spikes, and ice vapors all over his body; when the elements dissipate, the camera zooms away from him, now in the form of a human-sized fire-and-ice phoenix, which then screeches, spreads its wings, and flies out of the forest and up into the sky) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Iron Maiden's "Caught Somewhere in Time" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home time periods, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW?'' * Did you seeing what i was wrote match quotes for quest characters, well i changed because Vasilica and Henry are moved to the Horror Kombat fightgame call Scare Slaughter, which is switched to Steel Daniel and Ares. * Each fighters beat Tempus on killing off himself while is being death among the hourglass, similar to Kronika's death in Mortal Kombat 11 Arcade Mode. * Phoenix, new animal spirit for Xiaodan von Brandt (just like his parents), once he have new power, he can fight the next battle between potential ''Bellum Bestiae III ''and ''Temporal Gladiators 2. Category:MGW characters